


Meeting (Again)

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Peter arranges for his parent figures to meet MJ after endgame. During this meeting Stephen and Pepper see each other for the first time since the accident and things are awkward for the two.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but the ideas been in min mind for days now so I decided to go ahead and write it.

It was over in the afternoon when Stephen got a call from the kid, one he was a little surprised to be receiving if he was honest. 

Since Tony’s death he hadn’t heard from the teen all that much but here he was, months later, talking to a very nervous sounding Peter Parker on the phone.

“Mr. or umm Dr. Dad?” He asks, and Stephen’s heart starts pounding in his chest, wondering what exactly the kid could be panicking about. Was New York in danger again? Was he hurt? Or in trouble? Did he need Stephen’s help? He was busy but if Peter needed him there he would be there in a second without hesitation. 

“I was wanting to ask you a question.” Peter says, voice high pitch, more so than usual anyway.

“Of course kid, what’s up?” Stephen responds, trying to keep his cool and not show how worried he is.

“I…well you see, the thing is, there’s this girl I’m talking to and I like her.” Peter says, beginning to ramble hopelessly in the way he’s prone to do. “So I like her and we’re dating and well, I was wanting her to meet my family you see. And Pepper agreed and May will be there and I would have liked Mr. Dad to have been there to but I know he can’t be now and, I know I haven’t seen you or talked to you in a while but I was wondering if maybe you could be there as well?” He asks, voice rising in pitch more at the end of the question.

Stephen holds the phone, mouth open, no matter what he was expecting it was far from that. After a moment, and Peter calling his name again out of fear or concern, Stephen comes back to himself. “Yeah, of course kid. If you want me there then I’ll be there.” He responds. 

Truthfully he was terrified of being there. He hadn’t talked to Pepper since he had basically killed their husband. He’s surprised Peter would want him there after what he had done and May, well, he had never met her, he didn’t know what to expect but nothing good could come from this, he was sure. 

After saying bye to Peter the call ends and Stephen falls back onto the sofa, his phone slipping out of him hand and hitting the floor, he couldn’t even be bothered to care about that. What was he going to do? Seeing all those people he’d let down, and meeting the Spiderlings girlfriend, he wasn’t sure he could do this but he also couldn’t let Petter down either so he could have to. He would soldier on and do what needs to be done, step up and play dad for the kid that he had cause to lose the other father he had had. For both Peter and Tony he would manage this. 

***

Stephen knocks on the door to May’s apartment cautiously, still a little nervous but doing what he can to hide it. He smiles politely when she opens the door, “Hello, I’m Dr. Stephen Strange.” He introduces himself, “Peter invited me here.” 

She nods and smiles, stepping to the side to let him in. “It’s nice to meet you Doctor, Peter has told me about you. You’re Brought up quite often actually.”

“Aunt Mayyy.” Peter whines, pouting, walking into the room when he hears the doctor enter. He walks over and hugs him, “Dr. Dad, you made it.” He says quietly, not wanting May to hear him call Stephen that, something about it just seemed weird to him and he didn’t want to have to explain. 

May walks them into the main room of the apartment where MJ was already sitting, waiting for both the other two to come back with Stephen. She nods in his direction as he sits down, “You’re the wizard right?” She asks, quite bluntly. Stephen resists the urge to roll his eyes, “Close enough, Master of the Mystic Arts if you want to be more specific though.” He says, sarcasm noticeable in his voice even if he did attempt to keep it out. 

“I don’t want to be more specific.” She states with a shrug. Stephen smirks, she was brave and he could make connections between her and other important people in Peter’s life. He could see how those two could get on well together. He can’t believe he’s even thinking it but he approves and he’s quite sure Tony would as well, a thought that he will make sure to share with Peter later when he gets a chance alone with him. 

Speaking of the other boy, he was sitting in the corner of the room, watching his girlfriend and fill in father, stare each other down, obviously worried that they wouldn’t like each other or Stephen wouldn’t approve of her. Or worse, MJ wouldn’t approve of Stephen. 

Part of those worries fade though when Stephen turns to him and smiles a little, nodding once to let him know. MJ had passed his test. Two down, one to go and she might be the hardest one to get approval from, Pepper. He wishes he could get Tony's too but that wasn't possible. 

At the sound of another knock on the door both Peter and Stephen tense up, both nervous to see her, though for different reasons.

May gets up and goes to open the door, letting her in. The two women walk into the main room where everyone else was talking happily. Pepper smiles at Peter, who smiles back and they both go for a hug, lasting perhaps a little longer than an average hug would. 

When they pull back Pepper looks around to MJ, not noticing Stephen who was quite glad for that fact. She smiles and goes over to the other, “Nice to meet you, I’m Pepper Potts.” She says, politely, introducing herself. 

“I know who you are.” MJ says, a little in shock but trying to hide it, “I keep up with stuff, you’re a powerful woman Mrs. Potts. I look up to that.” She admits, some of the woman of the Avengers being her personal heroes, those around them as well. 

Pepper smiles at her and nods a little, “Thank you.” She says, like Stephen she has already decided she likes this girl Peter has chosen. 

This time, when Pepper looks around, she notices someone she didn’t the first time. She offers a weak smile in Stephen’s direction, staying on the other side of the room from him.

Stephen feels his heart sink as he notices how Pepper acts once she sees him, this was exactly what he was afraid of and he was back to wishing he had turned down the offer to be here. But no, he couldn’t do that to Peter and he couldn’t let Tony down like that either. 

That thought was the one keeping him alive, keeping him from just giving up and not doing anything. The thought of letting Tony down. He had sacrificed himself so the rest of them could live and Stephen wasn’t about to let that be in vain. He was going to keep on living if he was the last thing he did. And of course it would be, that’s how life works after all. 

Stephen shakes himself out of his thoughts, ready to try to engage in the conversation with those around him. It’s a failed attempt however when he notices Pepper making her way across the room over to him. He nervously shuffles his feet, looking down at them, anything in an attempt to not have to face her. He wonders if he can get away with creating a portal in front of him and just leaving but decided that might be too rude so he decides not to do that. He takes a deep breath. Best to just go ahead and get this over with he supposes. 

“I was wondering if we could talk.” Pepper says, arms crossed over he chest, standing in a bit of a defensive position, not sure how this will go either but approaching it with confidence. 

He nods, “Yeah, I suppose, though are you sure we should be doing to do this here?” He asks, looking around at the others who, thankfully, haven’t noticed them talking yet. He was not sure they should be having this conversation in front of children.

Pepper sighs, looking around at them as well, “No, perhaps not. Meet me at the tower this evening at seven.” She states, going back over to where she had been sitting before, carefully avoiding Stephen’s glances as she’s pulled into conversation with Peter and MJ and soon Stephen is in conversation with May.


	2. The Meeting Again

Stephen portals to the front of the tower at exactly seven o’clock. He knew he could go directly in if he wanted to, save them both the hassle of getting him in but, if he was being honest, he was procrastinating. He was terrified of having this talk with Pepper and planned on putting it off as long as he possibly could and, it just so happened, that time was running out. 

He pulls out his phone, texting her. He didn’t really know how to get in other than that and knew that FRIDAY had probably already told her but just to be safe, he hits send on the message. Now to wait. It's not long though as the doors are opening and he’s being let in, being told by the AI that Pepper is in her office there, waiting for him already. He makes his way to one of the elevators and goes up, becoming more and more nervous and his hand begin to shake more noticeably. He always hated that part seeing how his body reacts to his nerves, it was bad enough already. 

Once the elevator stops on the correct floor he steps out and slowly makes his way towards Peppers office nervously, his mind racing more with every step, playing out scenarios of how angry she would be with him for taking Tony from her. He wonders if she has ever considered how much he hates himself for that same reason. He hopes she knows that he knows it’s his fault at least. 

Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door, stepping in when she tells him too. The walk to one of the chairs in front of her desk is one of the longest and shortest he’s ever taken. With his head down to the floor he takes a seat, not daring to look up at her, unsure what he would find when he did and not wanting to know really. 

As if she could read all of his nervousness, anxiety and self deprecating thoughts, she leans in towards him and places a hand on his arm lightly. “Stephen, look at me.” She says, voice soft, a light whisper, breaking the silence between them.

Stephen does as she says, eyes looking up and into hers. This was far from everything he may have been expecting to happen. Staying quiet, unsure what to say, so he says nothing but look back at her. Well this just got more than a little awkward. He thinks for a moment about bringing up the meeting earlier, saying something about Peter and his new relationship, anything to break the awkward silence but he can't make his mouth work. He eventually just gives up.

After a minute Pepper breaks the silence. “How have you been?” She asks, knowing it might not have been the best question to start out with but he didn’t look great compared to the last time she saw him. He was thinner now, eyes having dark rings around them as though he hasn’t been sleeping or eating. She couldn’t help but look after her boys, even if it was too late for one, she could still save the other and nothing was going to get in her way of trying. 

Stephen laughs in response to her question, he couldn’t help it. After all this time, all he’s put her though, she asks how he’s been? “Just fine.” He replies, trying to make it sound not so sarcastic. 

Pepper sighs, “I know you Stephen. You know I know you. You’re not fine and I can clearly tell that. So let’s try again shall we? How have you been?” She asks again. 

He sighs, taking a moment, apparently they’re actually going to do this so best be serious at least. “I’m…not great.” He responds slowly. “It hurts, every day hurts. Waking up without him, without you. The reminder of what I’ve done, what I’ve put all of us through.” He says, voice raising. “That I knew what was going to happen and I let it happen. I saved people but at what cost? Was it worth it? How many people are going to die now that there is no Iron Man? How are you now that Tony’s gone? How am I? Or Peter, or Rhodes or anyone else on this planet without him?!” He practically yelling at this point, not even noticing it, “But now I’m mostly confused Pepper, you want to know why? I’ll tell you why. Because you’re sitting there, asking me how I’m doing, acting like you care. Acting like I didn’t kill your husband. What are you doing to me? Why are you torturing me like this? It’s like you’re holding in my face that I lost Tony and then you because I took him away.” He stops and quietly adds, “We both lost everything that day.”

Pepper just sits back and lets him go, sure it was a lot but it wasn’t anything she didn’t expect, knowing her boys tendencies to bottle everything up until it became too much. What she was most surprised about though wasn’t Stephen blaming himself for losing Tony, no, she expected that. It was that Stephen thought he had lost her too. 

At some point during Stephen’s rant he had ended up standing and pacing the room. When he realizes he’s still standing he falls back into the chair he had started out in. “I just don’t know.” He whispers softly, there’s tears in his eyes but he’s determined not to let them fall. Shaky hands rub over his face. “I should just go.” He says, standing up again

Pepper shakes her head, “No, Stephen. You’re going to sit there and we’re going to talk about this.” She tells him, voice soft but leaving no room for arguing and Stephen knows better than to try so he remains in the chair, willing to see where this goes, what she has to say. 

“You think you lost me.” It’s not a question, she knows what she heard him say. “You didn’t lose me. You’re the one that took off as soon as you could. You’re the one that avoided me at Tony’s funeral. And the one that, when I went looking for you, seemed to not want to be found.” Her voice stays soft but somehow firm. She knew how to deal with difficult, emotional wrecks, she’s been doing it for years. “I thought I had lost you Stephen. Not the other way around. I would have let you stay, if it was possible I would have made you. I need you to hear me now though okay? Because I’ve been wanting to tell you this since all of that happened. What happened because of Thanos and what happened to Tony? None of that was your fault.” She moves forward, taking his hands into hers, steadying them but not hurting him. As she speaks she’s careful not to break the eye contact, needing him to know that she’s speaking the truth. “None of us blame you for what happened. You were doing what you had to do to save the most people. It was what you had to do, it was what Tony would have wanted.” She assured him, “We both know he didn’t care about himself Stephen. What he wanted was for us and his kids to be safe and, as much as it may hurt and feel as though we’re not safe without him here, we are. We’re alive and all here. He’d be happy but I think he would be happier knowing that we’re still together, don’t you think?” She asks. “And that we’re both taking care of Peter and Morgan.” 

Stephen listens, trying to believe every word of what she’s saying. He wanted to believe it but it just wasn’t that easy and they both knew that. He nods softly, he did agree with her after all. Tony would be happier if they stayed a family, he was sure of it. 

Pepper smiles a little at him and leans in, leaving a light kiss on his cheek. “So, I know a little girl that’s been missing her Papa.” She tells him, hoping that would lighten the mood and hopefully help him a little. 

He smiles, though it’s weak, something that he hasn’t been doing all that often lately, “Do you?” He asks, “Maybe we should fix that then?” It’s meant to be a statement but it comes out hopeful, unsure if that was Pepper inviting him back into their lives or merely a statement for him to hear. 

Pepper nods, smiling spreading, “Yeah, I think we should.” She responds, stepping back to allow him to stand. 

She takes his hand in hers as they walk down the hall towards the elevator and towards their future as a family. Both knowing that their little talk didn’t magically fix everything but knowing it was a good start to getting them back to where they need to be. And while they’ll never be what they once was with Tony there between them, this is what they all need to heal. They could, and would, make this relationship work out perfectly both for themselves and for their children, Peter and Morgan.


End file.
